super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot Academy: Episode 1
The Following is a fan fiction, it is in no way an attempt to profit of Transformers or its related franchises. It is meant to be read pure for the enjoyment of the reader. Viewer Discretion is advised. Note: When you see a link on the page, that means the character's description is there. This is done so the writer does not have to continually describe the same things over and over again. Characters *Sarah Potter: The bot's friend on Earth, she can transform into the transformer Maxion Prime. She is sometimes called Sara Prime. **Maxion Prime: An ancient Prime that serves as the alter ego of Sarah. *Solus: A young robot who despite his lazy behavior is actually rather intelligent and knowledgeable in combat. Based on SolZen. Transforms into an SUV *Map Buster: Solus' childhood friend a large bot with great strength, transforms into a Dodge Ram style Truck. *Artorious: Son of the Academy registrar, Artorious is yet not one of the popular kids due to his laid back nature. Unlike the rest of his friends he transforms into a grey Tiger like beast. Despite his laid back nature he is very fast on his toes. * Head and Shot: The twins and more members of Solus' posse, the twins both transform into sports cars. They are combiners becoming the giant Head Smasher or Road Wrecker depending on how they combine. *Smokes: Another of Solus' friends, this bot is usually laid back and in a daze, while not the largest or strongest of the group. Smokes can turn invisible and can also see anyone else who is invisible. Turns into a car. *Chrome: The younger brother of Head and Shot, though a year beneath them, Chrome has been quickly accepted into the group and treated like a brother by the others. While not experienced, his is resolute, never running from a fight unless he haves to and while he can't combine with his brothers he is rather strong for his size. Turns into a pickup truck. Prologue as the lizard man, a humanoid lizard, like all of his race he had a pointed snout. Like the other commanders on the Bridge he wore long robes with metal shoulder pads. They stood around a hologram platform looking images representing the fleet, as a small dot, representing the unknown flew towards them. said one of the staff The whole ship rocked as something hit it. It was quite for a moment, until a large punch fist punched through ceiling. Upon withdrawing, the air flooded out of the room taking most of the crew with it. The last thing they say was a giant metal man with a cannon on his arm and red glowing eyes. Chapter 1 "They are coming..." said Maxine. She was in a large apartment with green carpeting, at the end of the room, by the patios was Sarah. She sat in a white blouse, with a black short pants and long black leggings. "I know..." said Sarah, in an annoyed tone. "Don't you want to go see them...?" she said picking up a newspaper "I would've thought this sort of thing interested you..." "I...I'm not in the mood..." "Come now, they defeated the Kishin and anymore that come they will deal with. You would've thought that you would've been happy, your problems have all been dealt with!" "Maybe...but something tells me our, my problems are not over. It is only a matter of time before they find out about me..." "Nevertheless, you should go, get out of this dark abode, you hide in. Maybe go and enjoy your life that you fought so hard for...?" "Perhaps..." Solus stood up as he wiped the spilled Engen from his lip. On the other side of the cart was Cremateous ready to fight, while their friends ganged together on the opposite side of the aisle, ready to fight. "Well...?" said the large red mech "you going to do something...?" "I'm going to pull your optics out through-" said Solus. The door slid open and in walked the guard, a large black and white bot. Everyone but Solus and Cremateous scattered to their seats. "You to are going to shut it!" he said. He turned to the red bot. "And you are coming with me to the brig..." "What...?" Cremateous roared. "Security cameras, you fool. I saw everything..." The young red bot geared up for a fight. "No one makes me go..." The slap of the guards stun baton to his face, immediately knocked him out and he was dragged of through the other door. Solus sat down, his facial fracture had repaired itself. "Heck of a what to start..." said Map Buster from the row behind him. "Ah..." Solus replied "I think I understand why people dislike beast modes. "Hey, don't let it get to you..." "Yeah..." said Artorious. "Sorry, bot..." said Solus "Don't sweat it, we get there, get our degrees and then begin the rest of our lives...!" The massive alien shuttle continued on its way, nearly three to four times the size of an Earth shuttle, it was shaped somewhat like a hawk, with the end forming a triangular shape. It sped towards Earth not noticing the purple light in the distance. The ship came down, shaking of the fires of atmospheric entry and proceeded to a massive man made island. On this island was a massive complex. It came down to a runway where several natives had gathered, humans. Solus, his friends, Cremateous' friends and the others in the academy got of the shuttle with the suitcases. They came out to cheering crowds, to the surprise of everyone. Solus noticed that the bug shaped robot wa wide eyed. "Welcome..." said a large dark green robot. Artorious stood wide eyed in shock, until Head gave him a nudge with his shoulder "Students, you are the first class of the Academy here on Earth. You are the first step to a deeper connection between our world and this world. Remember that as you go forward on your journey. Now come, to the academy..." The green bot transformed into a green military vehicle. The others transformed with Map Buster and Solus carrying their luggage in vehicle mode. Doppler, carried the rest of his team in his helicarrier vehicle mode and the rest followed. "What do you think...?" asked Maxine. She had Sarah were in a private room in a building near the runway. They were looking out via binoculars while Maxine men, men in black suits and shades, guarded them. "The same material..." said Sarah. "What...?" "These Technomorphs, are made from the same material as the Kishin..." "You're saying they are the same species...?" "No, the Kishin have an energy signature completely polar to theirs. The Technomorphs have an energy signature similar to...Maxion. I always suspected they were the same species..." "Should you know that..?" "There are things I do know...I do not remember..." "Remember...?" said an old man in a general's uniform. "Sarah, darling..." said Maxine "Could you give us some time...?" Sarah got up and left the room, leaving her binoculars on the chair. "What a weird kid..." said the general. "She's also 'my' weird kid general, please, don't be rude..." "My apologies, but back to the matter at hand, these robots, they have to go..." "Oh, and why is that...?" "This world, it is quickly becoming theirs, Earth is just a military base, it would not be so terrible if they would share their technology with us!" "You mean their weapons..." "I didn't say that..." "You're in a military uniform...." she said with a smirk "there's not much else for you to say." "But you understand my point..." "Yes, but I do not know why you came to me, my company does not make weapons..." "True, but your daughter can..." her expression turned sour "we've seen your daughter's designs, she may not be able to build a transformer, but she can build things that can rival their abilities. Combined with, the Plasma Core experiment..." "Sarah has looked at that, the design will not hold..." "You give us yet another fair point why we need her." "The answer is no..." "Think about..." "My daughter, does not do weapons, her own words..." "You can..." "Do nothing to change that..." "I don't believe that..." There was a sound like thunder, a great rumbling and the bashing of metal. Chapter 2 Sarah looked up at the large red robot dinosaur and the white and black robots that guarded him, escorted him through the base. She looked up with surprise, first at its appearance and then at its foot coming down to crush her. This technomorph was not like the others, he didn't care about 'protecting', despite being willing to fight the enemy, we believed in his superiority and wanting to prove that, and at the moment that meant crushing the little organic that looked him in the eye in such disrespect. However, while his foot went down towards an organic, to the shock and disgust of the two troopers with him, he didn't crush her. Instead there was a flash of light and Maxion's fist came up towards his lower jaw with an uppercut that left him on his back. The two troopers pulled out their stun batons and aimed at the new mysterious bot. one of them said asked Maxion, calm and composed. Maxine and the general came out with her guards, to see Maxion fighting the red robot dinosaur. The two troopers were on the ground, having been beaten. "Leave..." said one of them to the humans "he's dangerous..." the two were not sure which robot they troopers referred to, though Maxine knew Maxion was no threat to her. Maxion delivered punch after punch to Cremateous' T-Rex face, each powerful, held back blow was quick and stunned the mechanical monster, until he stumbled back and unleashed his fire breath. Maxion put up his forearm, turning on his shield and bracing the worst of it. He was aware of where he was and the potential damage, financial and collateral that could be caused. This youngsters behavior...iratted him. Cremateous kept up his flame, content in his believe he could incinerate the old bot that just attacked him out of nowhere. However a swipe of Maxion's arm blade, stopped his attack as the barrel in his mouth was damaged. The flames subsided, revealing Maxion safe behind his shield and untouched by the flames and annoyed. The red robot charged him and Maxion retracted his blade and turned off his shield, simply raising his hand and catching the edge of Cremateous's lower jaw in his palm, and pushing him up into the air, off his feet and onto his tail. The arrogant bot was now dangling helplessly in the air, unable to really move. His fire breath was useless, his mouth was force shut and his firing mechanism was damaged. So he made his first smart move, all day, he transformed. Maxion said nothing and watched with the humans as the red dinosaur changed. His legs straightened out, becoming human like, his tail contracted and split in two, forming a crest on his back. The plates holding his arms, became shoulder pads as his humanoid arms extended outward and his T-rex head moved to his chest as his real head popped out of the former's, prior neck. Cremateous roared in triumph, until he realized that he only came up to Maxion's chest. He stepped back, and Maxion raised a fist, but then the younger bot smirked. Out of his forearms came gun with long but slender barrels, that fired purple blasts that burst open when they hit Maxion. From the noise their ear pieces gave them, Maxine and the general knew it was an EMP burst. "Oh..." said a trooper, intentionally in English "A null ray, the effect should have him knocked out for a couple of hours at that level." But Cremateous readied his guns again, to the shock of the troopers who tried to get up, creaking in their back from Maxion's prior injuries. They then transformed as the red bot readied to fire again. Their chest became car hoods, which their head disappeared into, their limbs contracted as the surrounding techno-matter merged and reassembled into the rest of the car. The shifting and of their internal structures fixed their paralysis, as Maxion had always intended, but it too late and it didn't really matter. The beams struck the shield Maxion's other arm radiated. Cremateous was in shock, but not for long. Maxion had spent that time, scanning behind him and he knew there was no one at risk, so he punched him, it wasn't his hardest, but he wasn't exactly holding back anymore. Cremateous suffered a system crash upon impact, so he didn't really hear the thunderous noise made when he was punched, or feel the pain of his body making a trench in the ground or the warehouses around him. The two troopers transformed back into robot mode, turning their arms into plasma cannons, but Maxion and the humans could sense their fear. "Who are you...?" said the two, in both their native language and English "He is one of the Kishin...!" said the general "take him out now...!" Maxion stomped his foot, making the ground shake and putting fear in the general's heart. "My name, is Maxion Prime..." "Lies..." said the trooper "That is a Maxigon title, and you are not in our database...!" "Now isn't that a mystery, one you can solve on your own..." Maxion back flipped, transforming. His legs merged into the front of a sort of fighter craft, complete with a cockpit, his abdomen contracted bring his chest and pelvic region together, his head disappeared into his chest as three of his back engines moved to become rear thrusters and his arms contracted to form wings. He took of at high speeds, causing a large gust in his wake. Chapter 3 "Maxion...PRIME?" Asked Artorious Prime. He was in his office, a metal room, with a metal desk. A monitor had flipped up from his desk to show one of the Autotropers, who were with the unconscious Crematous. "Yes, sir..." said the Autotrooper "That's what he said. We checked the database, there is no Maxigon by that name. And you would think a 'prime' would be easy to find." "What about the protoform...?" "The red bot, the troublemaker, I'll file you a report, but aside from the system crash from that punch, he's fine. Should we put out a search for this impostor?" "...Yes, but do not engage, I will be there personally. No, no do not search for him. I have a feeling that wouldn't end well. I will take an elite squad and deal with him." He ended the conversation and went back to work on his hologram monitors. He found himself deep in thought. "It's not possible..." "I didn't know we built in this style..." Said Smoke. The group had just arrived on the large private island created to house the academy. It was some 200 square kilometers of land mass which served as the Maxigon base on this planet. Earth was unimportant, but its location made it a keen launching ground in case of an invasion. "I believe..." said Solus "They are trying to mimic native architecture." "Wait..." said Road Burn "why bother, when we're the only ones using this island...?" Solus just shrugged his shoulders. An automobile headed towards them, while similar in appearance to race car, it was something they expected to see at home. The blue and white vehicle stopped in front of them and transformed. The white parts on the side of the unfolded to reveal lower legs and become upper legs. The car stood up with the back moving forward to become a robot's back. The doors on the side unfolded becoming arms with wheels for shoulders. and her front folded down to reveal her head as the car back, became her back. "I...am Manhandle..." said the white and blue robot. She was a female, a femme, or femme-bot as some called her. She was thus, not the oldest bot out there. "I will be in charge of History and Mental Discipline. You will refer to me as Sir, Ma'am, Manhandle Ma'am, Major, as that is my official rank, or Manhandle Major. Refer to me as Manhandle and I suspect that you will be loosing precious metal, am I clear?" There was silence, so she stomped her foot. "Sir, yes sir...!" they all said in unison as it was the most natural thing for them to say. "This is not camp, your classes will be physical as well of theory, any breaking of academy rules, and you will answer to me..." There was discomfort in the air, the kind you could just feel and they all felt it. "Now, take your bags and hike to academy entrance where you will be told where your rooms are..." "In humanoid mode...?" asked Road Burn. Manhandle was in his face, faster than anyone could've reacted. "I'll take that...as a yes..." "Go..." No one wasted time, getting their bags and running away from her in as orderly a fashion as they could. Running in the opposite direction was a large chrome lion, who sped past them to reach Manhandle. He immediately transformed into robot mode. "So..." he said "those the new recruits...?" "Yeah, not much to look at, hard to believe that's Maximus' little brother. "I know, the 'Head Master' want to see us..." Solus dropped his bags and slumped onto his recharge pad, a large metal slab that served as his bed. Immediately he could feel the Engen radiation being absorbed into his body and see the dim glow from beneath him. Finally relaxed, he could feel himself dimming of into, as his system shut down for recharge... "Well..." said the large bot. He was massive, bulky, with a blue upper body and red lower half. "It's not going to take that long." "What's it like..." said the female protoform. She was there with her twin, a male. Ignoring their different physical proportions, they looked very much the same, with a body grey metal orbs for shoulders, visisible metallic musculature with glowing tubes and fiber optics underneath. Their skeleton was visible, especially their ribcage and their heads, except for their metal faces, was a bald gun metal grey. The building was a large temple like structure, with an omnious overpowering presence. In front of it where metal statues, of bots holding spears like sentries. They two young protoforms walked into the hallowed Hall of Shapes. Inside was dark and metallic, with rust gathering in small piles on the walls. The only source of lights came from holographic displays, 3-D images in pillars of light. These displays were all of machines, mostly ground vehicles, some jets, but as they went down the hallway, the designs became more varied and less boxy. "Twins...?" said a voice. The two looked back to see an old bot covered in a cloak. He was old, his design used cylinder shapes for his limbs and a boxy chest section. The metal musculature that was his face, had been breaking down, creating wrinkles and a makeshift beard and mustache. Rust and paint fading was on his body, implying he was even before the time of electronic paint jobs. "I take, you have come for alternate shapes..." "What gave it away..." said the female, holding her brothers hand as she stood in front of him. "A female, but alas, the novelty has worn out by now, come, you two most likely want something new. (sigh) No one cares for the original models..." He walked down to the other side of the building, and the two followed him cautiously. They noticed various alternate modes, and they could see the history of their race unfold. First there were ground vehicles, four wheeled shapes for moving across the ground quickly. Then came tanks in different shapes and sizes, then came jets. They were all boxy, cubic, but after a short awhile the jets were replaced by vehicles, cars, trucks, planes, now all smooth and curved in appearance, this was clearly the modern era they were starting to approach. Then came more war machines, until they came to an empty platform. It had steps infront of its and shot a pillar of light up like the displays. It was several times the diameter of the displays and looked to be newer than everything else. "This..." said the old bot "Is the altar of shapes, on it you can connect to each and every display in the Hall. It will scan your mind and CNA and determine which is the most suited shape for you to assume. Chapter 4 The process of choosing was easy, data and schematics ran through his head at light speed, until he instinctively chose an alternate mode. The actual change, was not pleasant. His sister had screamed, but now he understood why she looked so tired. His protective shell, the metal husks about his person, the grey armor he developed as he grew up, split open, his limbs began to contract. Nerves he didn't know he had, shot to life, leaving him shock as he morphed into a medium sized ground vehicle. The worst part, was not the pain, it was like getting a splinter removed. The worst part was that he had turned green, and mixing it with brown did not help. "That was dangerous..." said Maxine. She sat at the end of a table, in a room with several doors, a large apartment. On the other end was Sarah, spinning her fork in spaghetti. "I know, I was there..." "Don't be coy, you could have..." "That red robot came at me, or did you not figure out that he was under arrest. Maxion...acted in my self defense, at first." "At first...?" "Later on it seemed as if he was mad at the red robot, something about dishonor, I don't know." "You need to learn how to control him better..." "I have never controlled him, he simply never had a reason to come out." As if in response, she looked, with the black of her eyes glowing a bright blue. The Maxigon staff gathered around the hologram projector, taking a look at Sara's robotic form. "So..." asked Manhandle "who is this...?" "Unknown..." said Artorious. "All we know is that his name is Maxion 'Prime' and that he's very powerful..." "Beating that punk is hardly impressive..." said Leoroy Prime, the bot who changed into a red lion. "Maybe..." said Artorious "but knocking out a bot his size with one punch takes a considerable amount of force and/or skill. Worse, he bares no insignia..." "He's obviously a Darkcon..." said Manhandle dismissively "Who else could get out here, without us knowing?" "Even so..." said the large bot in green armor, Sentry "what does he want? Why come all the way out here, for what...?" "The same could be asked of the Kishin..." "Their origin is still unknown...besides, this isn't the only world they harass." "But this is the farthest from dark space, I bet he's here to lay the ground work for an invasion...!" "Calm yourself, Manhandle..." said Artorious "we will not solve this mystery by jumping to conclusions. All Autotroopers in the area are on altert to monitor but not engage, that will be our duty." Suddenly an alarm went off. "Of all the times..." The arrowhead shaped vessel flew past Earth defenses with little impunity, despite the numerous turrets and missiles pods installed on orbiting space stations, they did little to actually slow it down. The ship flew down overhead of an airport when a plasma bolt knocked it out of the sky. Artorious, Leoroy, Manhandle and Sentry ran out of a portal. "Manhandle...!" shouted Artorious "distract it...!" From her shoulder armor pulled out to pistols and stopped, firing twin laser beams at the Kishin. Each blow shocked the beast "Leoroy, long range support. Leoroy changed into robot mode and began firing plasma bombs from the lion head on his chest. The Kishin took the assault before transforming, into a humanoid robot, with long pointed shoulder guards. His armor, down his arms and legs, were composed of overlapping arcs, with thick legs to relatively thin legs. His resembled a gundam's, but instead of a face plate, his was composed of solid plate for the upper plate. Upon opening said mouth, the Kishin retaliated, shooting high velocity, bolts of plasma that knocked down Manhandle and stunned Leoroy onto the ground. Sentry and Artorious, sped towards the robot in vehicle mode, dodge its attacks, barely, before transforming into robot mode to punch it. To their surprise, the bot's arms extended, grabbing them by the necks and pinning them to the ground far away. It electrocuted them, to stop their counterattack. Leoroy got up and fired a plasma bomb, that the Kishin countered with a plasma bolt, setting of a large explosion between them. It appeared as if it was going to fire again but it stopped and looked up behind them. Up on the roof was a hooded figure in black, a person, a human, yet somehow the Kishin could detect the bio-aura of a technomorph. More than that, it was the energy signature, it was sent to find. It released Artorious and Sentry, and shot its arms towards the person. She jumped back, generating a large burst of light into which she disappeared. Out of said light, shot Maxion, who flew towards it high speed, knocking away its arms. Maxion landed a punch in the Kishin's face, sending it flying back and skidding across the ground. Chapter 5 The Maxigons were surprised, not by the unexpected strength of this Kishin, but by Maxion's appearance. Artorious called to him in his native language, demanding he surrender, for charges such as impersonating a Prime, unlawful travel to a restricted planet, but Maxion ignored him. The kishin got up and again began to fire from its mouth. Maxion transformed his arm into a shield like configuration, generating an energy shield that blocked the bolts. Then he conjured an arrow head shaped sword from his other arm. He dashed forward, the thrusters on his back and feet, moving him at high speed, the Kishin didn't stand a chance. It's head was gone in one swing of a blade with an aura of disruptor energy. As the body fell to the ground, Maxion returned his arms to their normal position. Spoke Artorious in his native language. Maxion just looked back at him calm and stoic. Said Maxion, everyone took note of the archaic dialect he used. Everyone looked confused. Artorious did not like his tone, his casual disrespect, and disinterest in his hard earned rank. Maxion turned away "Manhandle...!" Manhandle fired her twin pistols again, mean to stun and paralyze robotic foes. She fired several shot into his back. Instead of tumbling over, Maxion raised his arm at her, and she flew towards it, held inches from his palm and captive in some invisible force. Maxion looked at her. To her shock, her chest armor opened, revealing her her spark chamber, a metal sphere with a crystal window to a maelstrom of blue fire and electricity, orbiting a white light. She went catatonic as arcs of electricity jumped between her spark and his hand. The others tried to move, but Maxion outstretched his other hand, holding them in an energy field as well. When he was finished, he dropped them all, and Leoroy rushed to pull Manhandle away.